Reason for Living
by anneryn7
Summary: It was a normal Saturday for Bonnie Bennett. She had a feeling about him, that something bad might happen. She never imagined this would happen. If she can't save herself, who will? Please review if you read!


**Reason for Living**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this, it's different from my other stuff! This is a oneshot. Reviews = My happiness and other good things!! Thank you hazelbrie13 for proofing my story. **

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Music Credit: The All-American Rejects – I Wanna, Finger Eleven – Paralyzer, **

I can't believe I let Caroline talk me into coming in this morning. She called me last night. She was freaking out about the cheerleading competition. It's four months away, and she was having a meltdown. I'm helping her choreograph our dance, so she talked me into coming in on a Saturday morning. We don't have school until next Thursday. We're on break. It has something to do with our starting the school year insanely early, so we get extra days off. I'm not complaining.

We just finished going over our routine for the twelfth time. I yawned. The football team has practice today, so we are practicing on the soccer fields. "Let's go one more time." Caroline suggested. I looked over at her and shook my head. "Or, we could wait until next week, when we have our official practice, and all of the other cheerleaders are here. I like being able to feel my legs. I need a break Care." I told her. I tried to keep my voice even; I hate whining.

She held up a finger. "Just one more time, and then we can take a break?" She tried again. I sighed. "Alright, but only one more time." I agreed. Elena should be here soon. She was supposed to help us get the routine down. It's easier to work out a routine with three people, versus two. Caroline turned the music back on with the remote.

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth, it's me for you_

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

'_Cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you_

_But can you hear me say? _

_Don't throw me away_

_And there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime_

The music stopped. I looked over at Caroline. She stopped dancing too. Elena had stopped the music. I nodded at her. "Hey," I greeted her, out of breath. She smiled. "I like it. I see what you mean, though, about needing at least three people to see if it would work or not." Elena agreed. "Hey," someone said from behind us. I wiped a bit of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Whoever it was is getting closer. I can hear footsteps behind me.

I felt someone put an arm around my waist. I jumped and turned around. I looked up to see who is holding me. "What are you doing Tyler?" I asked him in surprise. He shrugged. "Stefan was coming over, and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I liked what I saw." He explained. I nodded slowly. "You can let me go now." I told him. He dropped his arms. I walked over to Caroline. I gave her a puzzled look. She returned the favor. That was weird. "No, but seriously, the guys saw that you were practicing, so, I was dared to hit on one of the cheerleaders." He explained. I nodded. I walked over to him, and hit him playfully on his arm. "What was that for?" He asked. "I hit on you, back." I told him.

He laughed. He started to return to his team, but turned around. What is he doing? Another football player was coming over her. Everybody was looking at him. Caroline hadn't gone back to what she was doing. Stefan had come over a second ago. Even he and Elena had their attention fixed on the football player. It's Jace. He's only lived here for about a year, but he gets along with pretty much everyone.

He has gorgeous hazel eyes. Today they are blue, almost green, with flecks of light brown swimming in them. He has light brown hair that is just a shade darker than dirty blonde. It isn't long, but it isn't very short either. The very front of it is gelled up slightly, it looks good on him. "Hey," he said. I smiled at him, before I could stop myself. "Hey," I said back to him. He smiled. He looked behind him, and motioned to someone.

"This is my cousin, Trey." He announced. He winked at me; I blushed. I hope no one noticed. Trey smirked at me; I guess someone noticed. He has brown hair like Jace, but it's darker. There is something unsettling about him. Maybe it's just me. It's probably nothing. I'm just making something out of nothing. He has dark brown eyes and is almost as attractive as his cousin.

"You guys want to grab lunch after practice?" Matt suggested, walking up behind Jace and Trey. "Sure, sounds good." Caroline said in a chipper voice. Matt hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "See you later." Jace said, pointing at me. He smiled. I gave him a small smile, and turned to face the girls. The guys went back to the football field. Stefan started to follow them, but stopped. He thought better of it, and continued onto the football field.

"Boo," someone whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around. I'm not a fan of this whole sneaking up on me thing. "Damon," I growled. I turned around. "What do you want now? The necklace is gone." I told him, frustrated. He smirked, and brushed some of my hair out of my face. Elena and Caroline were glaring at him. "I'll play nice. Do you really think that I would try something with Stefan right there?" He asked. Caroline just held her glare.

Elena looked like she is pandering what he said, but looks doubtful. "I need to speak with you… alone." He said in a serious voice. "Damon… I don't think that's a good idea." Elena warned him in a worried voice. "I won't try anything. If I do, you can send Stefan over here, and he can bore me to death." He said smirking. She glared at him. Caroline still hasn't said anything. I don't blame her. I wish I could take back everything that Damon did to her. She didn't deserve it.

"You can even run over there, and tell him what I'm up to. That way you two can watch every move that I make." Damon taunted. Elena nodded reluctantly. She took Caroline's hand, and led her to the football field. "What do you want Damon?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady. "To apologize, so I would listen if I were you. It doesn't happen often." He said. Apologize? Has he ever? "When I attacked you, it wasn't about you. It was never about you. It was about Emily. It was about her and Katherine. You got the shitty end of the stick, because Emily was possessing you." He explained.

I nodded slowly. "Thank you… I think." I told him uncertainly. He nodded. "Watch your back. I know that I may not be the best person, but something is going on, and I'm not sure what." He warned. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'm not sure. That's what worries me. I don't know what it is. I've been looking out for you for the most part, for most of your life. I'll try to keep an eye out for you, but you needed to know." He explained. So… he wants to protect me? Is he bipolar or just high? I looked at him questioningly. "Thanks, but I don't understand." I told him honestly. "You don't have to. Be careful." He whispered sincerely.

He reached down, and slid his hand into mine. He gave my hand a quick squeeze. He let go of my hand, and shot a look over to Elena and Stefan. He smirked, and then looked at me worriedly. He's starting to worry me. What freaks out Damon? He walked away; what a nice view it is. I smiled to myself. Without warning he whipped his head around, and wiggled his eyebrows at me, smirking. I blushed. He can read my mind, of course. I heard him chuckle, even as he walked away.

Elena walked back with Caroline. Stefan tried to walk with her, but she told him to go back to practice. He nodded grudgingly. "Spill," Elena commanded. "He apologized." I told her. She looked taken aback. Caroline mirrored Elena's expression. "Damon Salvatore apologized. I never thought I would see the day." She said, surprised. I nodded in agreement. "Do you want to finish practice?" I asked them. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Caroline. "We really do need to." She said with unnecessary enthusiasm. We all laughed.

Caroline turned on the music, and we finished practice.

--------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------

We headed over to The Mystic Grill. We all ordered our food. It's nice being out together, without drama for once. Trey has been shooting glances over at me, all through lunch. They aren't threatening… just curious… and flirtatious? I can't tell. I think he's checked me out a couple of times. I can't shake the weird feeling in my gut about him. I can't figure out what it is. I keep trying to convince myself that it's nothing, but I honestly am not sure.

Earlier with Damon, I'm not even sure what that is. When he held my hand, I could have sworn that I felt sparks. But could I ever feel anything for anyone who tried to kill me? He had said that he was aiming for Emily, but does that make it any better? And then there is Jace, a gorgeous normal guy that has been flirting with me since we got here. I've been flirting back, despite Caroline and Elena teasing me, when the guys aren't paying attention.

I don't know what to think. So, I'm going with simple for now. Jace hasn't tried to kill me, nor does he give any bad gut feelings, two very definite pluses. "Do you have any quarters?" Caroline asked. "What?" I asked. "Yeah, hang on." I told her, fishing quarters from my purse. "Thank you." She said beaming. I looked at Matt puzzled. He shrugged. "I have no idea." He told me smiling. I nodded. "I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not." I said.

Jace smirked. Earlier, he and Elena switched seats. That way she could sit next to Stefan. He put an arm around me. "I'll keep you safe." He said, barely above a whisper. I smiled at him. "Smooth, very subtle," Trey teased him. Jace smiled. He waited until he thought I had looked away, and flipped off his cousin. I laughed. His face flushed slightly. Music filled the grill.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good, it's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

I smiled at her song choice. "Can I have this dance?" Jace asked me. I smiled at him. "Of course." I told him. He stood up, and held a hand out to me. He gently pulled me to my feet. We walked into the center of the grill and started dancing. We're the only ones dancing, but it doesn't matter. It's nice.

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well, I am imagining dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

Stefan and Elena are dancing. Matt and Caroline are dancing. Tyler and Trey found two girls from school to dance with. I smiled. "I think you started something." I told him. He looked around us and smiled. "I think I did. I didn't notice; I had my eyes on something else." He said. I blushed. He put a hand on each side of my waist, guiding me, and moving me closer to him. We moved to the music.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move, because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me, to my way to you_

He let go of my waist, and grabbed my hand. He spun me. I laughed as I twirled. I was twirling back, when I saw Trey watching me. He was smiling at his dance partner, but his eyes kept moving back to me. If I didn't feel uncomfortable before, I definitely do now. I closed my eyes for a second. I'm going to enjoy this, for now. After lunch, I won't have to worry about Trey anymore. He's not going to ruin this.

The song ended. I looked up at Jace. He didn't let go of me. "The song's over." I told him softly. He smiled. "I know, but I'm not ready to let go yet." He admitted. I smiled. "You don't have to." I told him.

The door to the grill opened. "Damon," I heard Stefan growl. "Hello dear brother, having fun with your friends. I didn't know that you had fun." Damon taunted Stefan. Why is he here? "Bonnie," Damon said addressing me. I looked over at him. "Hey," I told him. He smirked. "You two look so darn cute together." He said with false cheerfulness. I rolled my eyes. Damon turned his attention to Trey. He's studying him intensely.

Trey noticed this too. "See something you like?" He asked Damon. Damon smirked. "Yes, but it isn't you." He assured him. Damon looked back at me, and went over to the bar. He flirted with the bartender. She's pretty with strawberry blonde hair. She's laughing, and he got a drink. I looked back up at Jace. He hugged me. I squeezed him back. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. He sighed. "I've got to go. I'll see you later?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure thing," I assured him. He looked me over, smiled, and left.

I walked over to Elena and Caroline. "I think I'm going to go too. I've got to go over to Grams' later, and Dad gets back tonight, so… you know how it is." I told them. They nodded. I hugged Elena. "Be careful." Elena whispered. I leaned close to her. "Do you know what Trey's deal is?" I asked her in a low whisper. She shook her head. "He's been watching you. I thought it was just my imagination." She whispered back, worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She assured me. I nodded. "Bye guys." I told them all. "Bye Bonnie," they chorused. I rolled my eyes. I left the grill and started walking home. It isn't too far. Caroline picked me up this morning; my car's at home. It's nice outside. I passed the bookstore, getting closer to my house. It's only about a ten minute walk from here. I heard kids laughing and turned my head to find the source of the noise.

There is a playground to the left of me, across the street. I passed the playground, and walked past some local soccer fields. "Bonnie!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It's a guy voice. "Trey?" I said confused. He smiled. "Hey, I didn't know that you lived over here." He said nonchalantly. I nodded. "Yeah, what brings you over here?" I asked him. He shrugged. "My Aunt lives over here. After Jace left, I figured that I better head out too." He explained. I nodded. The feeling still hasn't gone away.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked. I looked at him hesitantly. "I really do have to go." I told him, hoping he would hear the reluctance in my voice. "I mean, if we're going the same way…" He pressed. I nodded. "Okay," I agreed weakly. We walked, and he made small talk. He isn't so bad; I just can't shake this feeling.

"LOOK OUT!" A kid yelled from behind me. I turned around, and was knocked backwards. I slammed onto the sidewalk, and my knee suffered the consequences. I gritted my teeth. Motherfucker… "I'm so sorry." The kid told me in record speed. He took off running. Another kid, a bigger kid took off after him. "Trey, can you?" I asked. He nodded. "Hey!" He yelled after the bigger kid. He turned around, and walked over to him. Trey is still crouched down next to me.

He stood up. I started to stand up, but he motioned for me to stay where I was. I did. "Can I help you?" The kid asked in an irritated voice. "Leave that kid alone." Trey told him in a low growl. The kid looks spooked. He nodded, and took off in the opposite direction. He seems to have forgotten about the kid. Trey helped me to my feet. "Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded. We started slowly. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. I cringed with every step.

I looked down at my leg. There is blood trailing down my leg. I must've hit something else, when I fell. I think it's at least fractured. I don't think it's broken. Trey sped up. I let out a small cry of pain. He looked over at me. "Do you want to take a break?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked over to one of the soccer fields. He set me down; my back is propped against a goal. I sighed.

Only I would hurt myself this badly, by falling. "I'm sorry that you fell." He said. I nodded. "Only I would hurt myself doing something like that. Thanks… for helping me." I told him. He shrugged. "No problem." He said. He smiled. His smile seems warm enough, but something is off. There is something else… in his eyes. He's sitting in front of me. He leaned forward slowly. I leaned back, trying to prevent us from becoming any closer.

He looked me in the eyes. His eyes are determined; I still can't tell what else is in them. It's starting to scare me. He tried to press his lips to mine, but I turned my cheek. He pulled back, smirking. "Do you have the hots for everyone except for me, Bonnie? I'm not that bad of guy, you know." He said, with a surprising amount of force. "What? No." I said hurriedly. I tried to move away from him, but he put his arms on either side of me, pinning me there.

"T-Trey, what are you doing?" I stammered. I don't know what he's going to do. My heart is pounding. My breath is coming out harder now. I can't show him that I'm scared. "I think you know Bonnie. Just let me show you." He insisted. "Show me what?" I asked. "What you're missing." He finished. He slammed his mouth to mine. I pushed at his chest, but he leaned into me. I can't push him off. He's too strong.

His fingers dug into my injured knee. I opened my mouth to scream. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I turned my head, trying to break free. He used a hand to hold me in place. He twisted his body, and maneuvered to the ground. I squeezed my arm shut, and brought my uninjured knee up. I kneed him in the groin. His ripped his face from mine, and hissed in pain.

He forced my legs open, and slid in between them. He back handed me. I groaned in pain. I can't see straight. I tried to blink the haze away. He attacked my mouth again. I clamped my mouth closed, before he could shove his tongue inside again. He brought his hand to my thigh, and squeezed. I can already feel my skin bruising.

His other hand went up my shirt. He groped my breast, with no regard of sensitivity. I can feel him growing hard underneath me. I tried to turn on my side, and crawl away. He tightened his grip, and dug his fingers back into my knee. Tears sprang from my eyes. He ground his hips into mine. I grunted in pain, still trying to keep my mouth closed. He slid his bloody hand into my shorts, brushing my panties. Cold chills shot down my spine.

How can he do this? Why would he want to? I have to get away from him. I can't. Something slammed. I looked over at the trees surrounding the soccer fields, only to see nothing out of place. Trey jerked my face to face his. His eyes bored into mine. His hand squeezed my jaw. "If you would just cooperate, this would be a whole lot less painful for you." He said in a dangerous voice. His eyes are burning with desire. Mine are blazed with fear and anger.

"Never," I spat at him. He smirked. "Have it your way. Open up." He said. He squeezed my cheeks, forcing my mouth to open. "I love the way you taste." He said against my mouth. I tried not to gag. He kept rocking himself against my hips, still growing harder. He kept moving his hand over my panties, creating heat and friction. He wedged my legs open even farther. He pinched me. I cried out in pain.

"Bonnie…" I thought I heard someone whisper. It wasn't Trey. He moved my hand to his pants. He unbuttoned them, and let my hand inside. I made a fist, and tried to hit him. He hit me instead. Everything is out of focus. He landed a blow to my gut. My back arched in pain. He has my hand inside of his pants now; he is trying to bring it lower.

I can hear growling. It's not my imagination; I'm sure of it. In an instant Trey was off of me. I started coughing. I can breathe again. It was suffocating, having him on top of me. Something threw him. All I saw was a blur. "Mongrel," I heard someone growl. Who is it…? Damon. I looked over at the blurs. My vision is still too distorted from the times that Trey hit me.

I felt something dribble down my chin. I licked my lip. I didn't realize that I was coughing up blood. "You weren't here. You will never attack another woman for the rest of your life. If you even look at Bonnie Bennett, it _**will**_ be the death of you." He threatened. I can see him clearly now. Trey nodded. His eyes look glazed over. Damon must be using his compulsion. Trey got up and left.

"Bonnie," Damon said, as he ran over to me. He put a hand to my face. I cringed, even his touch hurts. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll live." I assured him. My lips split open. I didn't notice that it had been cut. He picked me up. "I should have stopped that from happening. I had to hunt… It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have…" He growled. "It's not your fault." I whispered. I closed my eyes; it hurts to keep them open.

"Take me to Grams'." I told him. He nodded. We are moving fast. He is running. I didn't realize that vampires were this fast. I heard him knock on Grams' door. She opened the door. "Oh my…" She started. "Shelia, I got there too late. I didn't do this, I promise you." He said desperately. I opened my eyes to look at her. She nodded. "Come inside, Damon." She said.

He came inside, still carrying me. "Where?" He asked. "The couch," she answered. He nodded. He laid me down as gently as he could. I grimaced. "I'll go get some things to clean you up." She told me. I nodded. "I need to speak with you." She told Damon. I can hear Damon telling her what he saw happening. She thanked him. Her voice is wavering. She is trying to fight back tears.

"Bonnie?" She asked. I told her everything. Damon listened intently. He is clenching his fist. "I'll whip something up; it will speed up the healing process." Grams announced. I nodded. Damon came over to me, and crouched down next to the couch. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again." Damon promised me. "I believe you Damon." I told him.

He shook his head. He came closer and cupped my cheek. "Nothing will harm you." He vowed. I touched his cheek. "You don't have to, Damon. I don't even understand why, you… care." I told him. "I didn't either. Every time I was with you, I felt something. Something that I haven't felt since Katherine, even then, it didn't compare to what I feel now. I don't understand it. But it doesn't happen with anyone else." He whispered.

"I wasn't just angry with Emily or Katherine after Emily destroyed the necklace. I was livid with myself. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't look at myself. When I saw that animal attacking you, it finally clicked: you're my reason for living." He whispered. It doesn't make any sense, none of this. But, it _**feels**_ right. I pulled him closer to me. He looked into my eyes. I'm surrounded by a sea of light blue. I kissed him. He smiled against my lips. He pulled me into a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note: There it is. I hope you liked it!! : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS = LOVE**

**~Anneryn**


End file.
